


We took the skies

by simulacraryn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, Freeform, Friendship, JB Week 2019, Modern Era, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Romance, Tywin would own a freaking airline to turn up a coin, ableism implied, aviation AU, good lannister sibling relationship, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: A series of snippets of every day life capturing Crew Chief Brienne Tarth's interactions with everyone's snarkiest Operations Agent, Jaime Lannister.JB Week 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, this is my surprise to you! The stuff I write in here is taken from my every day life, so a lot will match knowledge I have first hand. Enjoy!

Westeros was home to several types of climate, but none as infamous as the Stormlands. The lands were prone to atmospheric disasters and in the age of Heroes, when travel was done by foot and sea, the strait between Tarth and Storm's End (ha!) was known as Shipwrecker Bay. In this day and age, where the skies were flown by the innovation known as Airplanes, the infamous bay saw little to no traffic. This new method of travel, however, brought forth it's own series of complications. Anyone attempting air travel departing or arriving into the Stormlands found themselves more often than not, stuck on a series of delays known as "Weather with a side of Air Traffic Control". Everything began as it was too nasty to even attempt take off and once too many planes were grounded, Air Traffic managed the flow of inbound and outbound aircraft. It was a scene of nightmares for everyone involved, to the point most Stormlanders opted for traveling via train and flying to their final destination once they reached the Eyrie. 

It was however the seasonal travelers connecting between Westeros and Essos that gave Storm's End International Airport it's biggest business. As winter gave into spring, young crowds gathered into the terminal, families came abroad and with it it meant extra insanity for the various work groups inside the airport. For those working out of Terminal One, mainly for Lannister Airways, a major Westerosi airline that had recently merged with Stag Air - it meant triple the work. Between the steady flights between Storm's End and Lannisport, it was the tensions between the different people working through new and ever changing protocols that made it harder for everyone involved.

On this dreary day, Crew Chief Brienne Tarth, a senior agent that carried over from Stag Air was attempting to train a new hire on properly pulling equipment to the aircraft when the radio interrupted her explanation.

"**Operations to ramp, red alert, ramp is closed. All personnel return indoors, lightning within three miles.**"

The cool collected voice of their Ops agent was a soothing call that often made Brienne's heart flutter. Turning towards Podrick, she bade him to stop. - "Podrick, get inside the building and get dried." - From there, she pressed the button on her radio. - "Crew Chief for Bravo Ten to Operations, copy transmission. All crew will be herded inside."

"**Copy that, Crew Chief.**"

Gods, sometimes he sounded so cocky and then there were times were the man sounded all too concerned with their safety. Word about the elusive Ops agent is that he was a Senior ramper from Lannister Airways that had suffered a nasty on the job injury that forced him to become a desk jockey. Many even said he'd been one of the best to work with, always mindful of his crew despite his _"pedigree"_. "Brienne!"- The call of her shift manager, Davos Seaworth interrupts her musings. - "Stannis wants all crew chiefs in the office, this ground delay means that Senator Stark's flight will not be ready in time for his departure and we're going to be stuck working back to backs."

"Anything on minimum time?"

"Everything will be a quick turn around, so we'll need to spread out teams. I'll come help push back and lead a team. Everyone's frozen, by the way, no one leaves until we get at least two of these flights out. So issue our mandatories when you get inside."

Their Hub Director, Stannis Baratheon, was a known bore during his briefings. But the man was practical and could easily navigate any irregular operation. His years operating in Storm's End had prepared him for such things, it was the Lannister Airways side that often found themselves arguing against the man. Brienne and Davos did a sweep of the adjacent gates, wrangling any employees without a radio that missed the announcement. "**_Everyone inside_**!"- They called out, finally getting caught up with the rest of the group. The last to get wrangled in was Addam Marbrand, who had been driving the lav truck back from changing out the blue juice[1]. Inside the break room, Brienne started to do a headcount of her crew as did the other two Crew Chiefs on shift. Grateful that Bronn and Edric were on shift with her, Brienne lowered her radio as they did indoors to avoid echoing from any incoming announcements.

"The fuck's going on?"- Bronn called over Edric's head, directing the words at Davos. - "Stannis better not drop another change in procedure on us!"

"Aye,"- Davos concurred - "And Senator Stark's plane is priority, Winterfell's weather finally cleared up while ours went to the dogs. So when the stop is lifted, take your team out to make sure that Moat Cailin's aircraft gets out first. Brienne and Edric, you each have the flights to Sunspear and Highgarden, make sure Highgarden goes first. Dorne can wait, their wheel's up time isn't until much later. The rest of you, get caught up with your recurrent training on the computers. Crew Chiefs head on to the meeting. Everyone is frozen until these flights get out, so remember to fill out your overtime slips!"

"Ser, how long is the closing for?"- Brienne queried, walking side by side with Davos while Edric, Bronn and Addam followed up shortly. They had turned the corner to the supervisor's office that wasn't too far away.

"We think it'll be at least twenty minutes over us, so . Operations believes it'll be longer than that, given how slow the storm is moving."

Brienne sighed, knowing full well that this change would be a mess for them. Gods, how she loathed working in unpredictable Spring weather! They entered the large office, where Stannis was joined by a man that caught Brienne's eye. Handsome didn't quite fit the bill and that was saying something considering her crush on Renly back in the day, before finding out the maverick pilot was certainly playing for the other team.

The man leaned away from Stannis, his head turning to face the incoming group. 

"Oi who let this cunt outta his office!"

"Bronn, language." - Stannis interrupts, glaring at the crew chief in question. Addam however, walked over to high five the blonde at the far end of the room. - "Thought you're the weatherman today."

"Shift ended, gives me enough time to see what you sorry sops are doing. Gendry should be in there right now, so you're in good hands."

That _ voice _! Brienne stilled upon the realization that this specimen was none other than Jaime from Operations. Her speech stifled, she offered a meek wave while attempting to get her bearings together. 

"We're all mandatoried,"- Brienne was able to say at long last, feeling parched and very conscious of how she must look. Sweaty, dirty from crawling in the bins and an overall mess. Nevermind that she was already ugly anyways. Still, Jaime looked in her direction with a smile that could rival the sun itself. Seven damn him for being so beautiful! 

"That's fine, if you can tolerate an agent with a prosthetic that likes to fall out in the bins when he sweats. It's me, I'm an agent with a prosthetic hand."

He sneered, holding up the lively prosthetic and Brienne flushed immediately.

"I… I didn't --"

"It's fine,"- The sneer was replaced with a jovial look and suddenly Jaime didn't look his age to her, but rejuvenated. - "It's nice to actually be considered a crew member still. I'll go get my lessons done. Thanks for the chat, Stannis."

Fuck, she owed him an _apology_.


	2. Chapter 2

Few were the things Jaime Lannister loathed with a passion, why he even had a list of said loathed things. In no particular order: Cersei's Ex-Husband, His Father's awful choices in whiskey, Tyrion's current girlfriend, Sweating like an oaf, The Stormlands, Summer. All of these things were currently combined in some way, shape or form and it was absolutely irking him. Tyrion was currently camped out in his modest (by Lannister standards) apartment as Shae moved out for the third time this year. Cersei was also camped out at his apartment, having traveled from the Westerlands to drop off the kids to Robert for the next three months. He didn't understand why Cersei just didn't let Renly or Stannis pick them up in one of their trips instead of torturing herself doing this.

Just like they didn't understand why he chose to live in Bronzegate and commute to Storm's End daily. Personally, Jaime liked living in the solace that his apartment in Bronzegate offered. In Storm's End, he would have no breathing room. He could tolerate his drive to and from work as he used his time to think and plan out things. 

Considering the fact that his siblings were residing in his home, Jaime did something unprecedented and picked up hours at work. He did not need the money, considering that he owned stakes in Lannister Airways and if he so desired he could be in Headquarters - but for Jamie it was a matter of learning all aspects of the operation for the future. If he was to take Tywin's mantle as CEO down the road, Jaime wanted to experience everything that ran the Air Carrier.

It'd been his desire to learn things that left him maimed, however. A summer day much like this one, five years ago, Jaime's life had changed when he'd been loading cargo whilst crew chiefing a flight from Storm's End to King's Landing. Thus Summer became his least favorite season of the year. Pulling up to the airport's employee lot, Jaime knew he was early for his shift in Operations and as such he could perhaps loiter and socialize in the break room.

Marbrand wasn't working today, or Bronn from what he last heard. He looked at the roster from his phone and saw a few familiar names: Estermont, Seaworth, Tarth, Buckler, Payne. Not many he really cared for with a few notable exceptions, but he was of half a mind to at least attempt social graces. Sliding his high vis vest over, Jaime took a look at the tarmac from his spot in the parking lot. He knew this bank of flights all too well and the sight of six planes docked at the gates in just one side of the building was enough to induce panic. - "Motherfucker..." - He muttered, hoping that it wasn't too late to sucker some poor bastard into taking his fucking shift! The sight of so many aircrafts meant Stannis was probably flipping his shit on the poor bastard at the operations desk. With a steely resolve, Jaime marched his way to the building. Stannis was a micromanager from hell and he was likely making matters worse for the entire staff. Swiping through the employee area and walking briskly past the bag room where he saw everyone scurrying to get bags sorted out. It was now irritating and muggy when he crosses into the sweltering tarmac.

"It's hotter than Dorne!"- He calls out to nobody in particular. Finally finding his way to the Operations room, Jaime was surprised to see Crew Chief Tarth running around frazzled and papers haphazardly thrown on his often immaculate desk.

"What happened?"

"Are you clocked in?"- She asks without looking and Jaime's glad he thought to swipe in before he even asked. - "Everyone landed at once and we had the police come in here to escort Meryn out."

"The police? How long have you been in here? Are you even trained for Operations?"- Jaime queried, plopping down on his seat and beginning to asses the actual situation on the screens. - "Crone give me wisdom, Tarth this isn't half bad."

"Yes, but I'm not trained for Ops. I've been filling in for the last six hours. I am so out of the loo-"

" **Bravo One to Operations! Can you call dispatch, Captain has yet to show for Flight 1287.** "

Jaime held up a hand to stop Brienne from answering, using his prostethic to press down on the button. - "Operations to Bravo One, copy that." - He makes no motion to reach for the phone, instead turning to the computer and imputing in some data.

"What are you doing?" - Tarth asks him curiously and Jaime chuckles. - "That flight is Lannister Metal. You don't call dispatch for late crew on Lannister Metal, you input a code in the system to trigger a report to Tywin himself. We should have a crew in five minutes for our flight, while another crew is scheduled to replace them on whatever plane they were going to without further delays. This is one of the main reasons Stag Air folded over, Robert didn't give a shit about what his pilot's did. Nor would he let Stannis or Renly take over that side of the organization. As for you, Tarth, I could train you for operations if you ever want to learn it."

He couldn't be snarky, not after witnessing everything she did to try and keep it under control. Not to mention, he didn't forget how she treated him as if he was still a fully functional human with two hands. Besides, Jaime had a feeling Tarth would be one of the few they would actually keep from Stag Air's personnel.

"I didn't know that."

"Nobody really does unless they're Legacy L.A. personnel. Legacy Stag has a lot to learn."

"How long have you been working for Lannister Airways?"- She asks and Jaime tries so hard to hold back the cocky attitude. But he can't help the laugh that overcomes him as the radio chatter continues, providing a good background sound for him to quit focusing on Tarth's eyes. She stood out in all the ways Jaime found attractive. This wasn't the place and the minute Tarth made the connection as to who Jaime was she'd shy away from him at once.

"I suppose you could say my entire life."- He offers with a wry smile - "Name's Jaime Lannister."

She remains impassed and for that he is grateful, the only sound aside the chatter was her breathing.

" **Operations! We need a turn time for 9981 to Pyke.** "

Jaime snarled in the direction of the radio, prompting the computer to switch over to Stag Air's less impressive system. Click, static: - "Crew Chief, you have twenty minutes per PNP. Make sure you double check the uplift on the gas ticket, weather in Pyke calls for High head winds. You may also need Ballast, but I'll double check with the captain after you load it. Gate, count your valets as we need them for weight and balance."

He could feel Tarth's eyes when he reached for a cream colored radio and switched it on. - "9981 to Operations."

" _ Go for 9981 _ ," - Renly Baratheon's voice called back. - " _ Good to hear you jockeying the desk, Operations. _ "

"You could say that. Listen, you got nasty weather down at Pyke. Do you need Ballast?"

" _ Once we get a final count on bags and people, I'll let you know. _ "

Next to him, Tarth started to laugh as she looked at her phone. This piqued Jaime's interest: "Say, what's so funny that you're laughing like a tavern wench?" - The jape got him a harsh look from Tarth, who then held out her phone. The text message from Renly had been an awful meme about heavy bags and people complaining about broken wheels. He really didn't pay attention, not when he got to hear the often surly Crew Chief laugh.

" _ 9981 to Operations, that is a no on the ballast. _ "

"Copy that."- Jaime tries to hide the sneer in his voice. - "Operations to Bravo Five, no on the ballast. Close it up and get a push on it."

"So if you're a Lannister, what brought you here with the rest of us mere mortals?"- Tarth followed up when Jaime was acknowledged by the ramp. He leaned back into the chair, his feet propping over what he thought were fuel slips. Tarth leaned forward, elbows on her thighs. A cool breeze finally started to come through the vents, a fact Jaime was grateful to.

"If I want to someday run this company, I want to have an understanding of every aspect of the operation. Like how Stannis does or even Renly. My sister may have gotten Stag out of her divorce, but she has no interest in the actual running of it."- With that that Robert kept fucking half the personnel, of course. - "So her shares will be ran by Stannis, whilst my brother and I take over from Father."

The dull ache of phantom limb pain brought a grimace to Jaime, as did the memories that came with it. - "What about you, Tarth?"

"Brienne."- She corrects. - "Tarth is what my father used to answer to when he used to sail in the navy"

"Wait, you're not telling me you're Admiral Selwyn Tarth's daughter, are you?"

"The one and only. Did you just think me an extended family member?"

"In the same way you thought me as just a regular crewman a few months back. I believe that makes us even." - Though he was still grateful to her for that. - "Many people think that after losing my hand, I'm not nearly as capable as the rest of them. I'm sick of the condescending bullshit."

Brienne laughed.

"Imagine when I joined the crew, I was always asked if I was here for above the wing. Except you know, Ronnet made it clear that I don't meet the basic requirement to be above the wing."

Jaime raised an eyebrow at this statement and the blase way in which Brienne said it. - "Oh and what exactly is that?"

"And I quote: 'You don't look like someone I'd wanna take to the Mile High Club.' "

"Does this Ronnet still have a job?"

"Ser Davos heard him. Needless to say, no, Ronnet did not have a job with us much longer after that."

"Good. I would have likely had to ram his head into the engine of the prop plane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take a genius to ask what Meryn Trant was arrested and lost his job for. *wink wink*
> 
> Also I will address how Jaime loses his hand in these prompts, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**** Brienne really did not know how she ended up agreeing to join Renly, both Tyrell siblings and Sansa for a holiday celebration back in Highgarden. It was bad enough to coordinate time off across work groups with odd hours, Renly and Loras often worked together in their capacity as Pilot and Flight Attendant. Sansa and Margaery were able to swap schedules as they were Part-Time personnel. This left Brienne to cash out a week of vacation. While everyone had their time squared away, Brienne had a much harder time in getting said time covered.

To say that Stannis was bring prickly about giving her the time off was an understatement. Brienne had been involved in a series of ravenmail that ranged from cordial-professional to outright arguing her right to a vacation as a Crew Chief. Whilst everyone else attending was unioned personnel, Crew Chiefs were non-unionized as a result of them being a part of management. It meant they were at the mercy of upper management as Stannis was essentially attempting to strong arm. Frustrated, Brienne grimaced at the latest email. It was then that the door for the Crew Chief office opened, forcing Brienne to look up from her screen. - "Hey Jaime,"- She greeted the man sauntering through. Over the course of the last few months, they had formed somewhat of a friendship, with Jaime throwing barbs her way and she returning them in kind. Sometimes they would text stupid memes at each other, or agree to head out for lunch together.

Today, like a savior in a gaudy high vis vest, Jaime held out a cup of hot chocolate from the nearest TarlyBrews in the terminal. Muttering a thank you, Brienne pulled the cup to her lips. Jaime took the chance to snoop and read her email exchange over her shoulder. - "Wench, please don't tell me you let Stannis talk to you like that?"

"Doesn't he talk to everyone like that?"- She replied coolly. - "At least this is how he comes off to me."

"Fuck no. He sure doesn't talk to me like that."

"Jaime, nobody talks to you like that because they know better. Never piss off Operations, they'll fuck up your entire flight bank." - She japes, but Jaime is unshaken from his resolve. He is now sliding on the desk that was often the Night shift Crew supervisor, gliding his hands (prosthetic included) over the keyboard. Brienne glanced in his direction, noting the way Jaime's brow furrowed as he concentrated on something. 

"Forward me that email, won't you?" - He says with a malicious glint. - "Email is Jamie.Lannister at LannisAir dot com."

Brienne blinked at the words spilling from his lips. She was not, no going to abuse Jaime's friendship like this! - "Jaime, no. I'm not having you start shit with Stannis over vacation, I can just ask someone to swap with me and-"

"Email it to me, Brienne. Because this is bullshit, I've looked at scheduling, we don't have anyone from management scheduled for that week. He's pissed because he knows this is the vacation you've got planned with Renly. It's retaliation, it's illegal and I'm not about to deal with the call that comes from Tyrion over at Human Resources over this. Let me nip it now."

"Something about this tells me you're more than what you function as."- Brienne glared and Jaime laughed. 

"You know I don't really need the job. But I'll confess, this isn't the type of company culture I want."- He paused upon receiving Brienne's email and proceeded to type. - "Brienne, when you leave today, I want you to go on your trip and not worry about this, I've got it taken care of at this point."

She wanted to ask so many questions, but Jaime left her no real room to talk. Not when she still needed to process what just happened. Brienne's own email alerted to Jaime's response to the mess and she did not have the heart to open it. She carried on drinking the hot chocolate he'd brought her and could not bring herself to meet Jaime's gaze. "Oh and Brienne..." - By the seven, why did he have to smile so sinfully. - "Do you guys have room for one more in your trip?"

"I'll have to ask Renly and Loras, why?"

"It would seem I have vacation time to burn before next month as I was kindly reminded by this email I got from HR."

Oh, gods no. - "I'll ask and text you the details. I'm not yet sure where we're all staying."

* * *

That evening Brienne met with everyone to iron out the rest of the details over Myreneese from Thoros. She did take notice of the comfortable way Sansa and Margaery sat on the loveseat in Renly and Loras' apartment, surmising quickly that perhaps it would be a great idea to mention Jaime's intention of joining them. "Word has it Stannis is pissed off,"- Renly broke the silence, eating his noodles dish - "Did he give you any shit about your paid time?"

Loras leaned in, handing Brienne a large glass of fresh berry juice and then taking his seat next to Renly. Sansa and Margaery both leaned slightly forward, with Sansa adding her own thoughts to the matter. - "That's why we swapped out our hours, we are only in for the benefits."

"Yeah, but I kind of need that money to move out of my studio. I have money for the vacation, but those vacation hours mean I can still build my savings before next spring. Otherwise, I'm sure Davos or Buckler would have covered my hours."- Brienne pulled a long sip of her glass, smiling at the camaraderie shown at her job. 

"Well, did you get the days approved?"

"It was a clusterfuck even trying to reason with your brother,"- Briienne's sigh was imminent - "Which brings me to this question, do you guys mind if Jaime joins us?"

"Lannister from operations?"- Margaery raised her eyebrow at this revelation. Sansa's face also held an expression of contempt, following in line with Margaery's opinion. Renly and Loras both looked curious in her direction. - "He never really socializes outside of work, like what does he want?"

"Marg,"- Loras interjected at his sister's bitchy tone - "Jaime isn't at all like his bitch of a sister. You know she's the one who wanted the Airline out of Robert's hands."

"Yes, to force a Lannister merger. They're all Tywin's children, rotten like the old bastard. You and Renly were supposed to buy out Robert and Stannis, not  _ that  _ bitch."

"We dodged a bullet there," - Renly followed, running a hand down Margaery's arm. - "You saw the finances yourself, let the Lannisters sort that shit out if they wanted it so fucking badly. They still need to get the merger approved by King's Landing congress and you know if they smell so much a whiff of monopoly, they won't go for it. There's still a chance."

This all went over Brienne's head as she finished her juice. She often kept out of the mess that was the inner politics of running the company. Normally that was someone else's issue and Brienne was only paid to do her job. - "Guys, the point is - Jaime asked if he could join us since he was looking to burn time too. That was after he asked I email him what Stannis emailed me and then wrote something else out. I've yet to read it, but he said I shouldn't worry about the time being approved."

"That explains why Stannis is being a cunt." 

"Loras!"

"What Sansa?! He is and nothing is changing that any time soon, we may as well call him what he is. He is all about the rules until the rules do not suit his purpose."

"Brienne chortled, trying not to laugh hard. - "I take Stannis hates when he's questioned."

"And overruled as it most likely happened. Tell Jaime he can join us, I'll ask Grandmother if she doesn't mind having Left and Right prepare another room for him. Anyone who doesn't mind pissing off Stannis on the regular is a friend of ours."

While the rest of them went back to their Myreneese, Brienne calmly pulled her phone out and went to send a message to Jaime.

_ 'Thank you for making my vacation happen. Loras said you're good to join us at HG.' _

Nerves bundled up and Brienne zoned out of the discussion happening between the happy couples. She pushed the bitter thoughts aside, as the knowledge of being the only single person in their group was enough to remind her that she was too ugly and too much of a workaholic to find herself someone like her friends had. She was the fifth wheel in this holiday trip and knew it. She didn't think of Jaime, who offered to join her and her group, but for all she knew it was so he wouldn't have to go to Casterly Rock in the Westerlands. 

_ 'Np, thank you for lettin me join ya.' _

There's a slow grin threatening to tug at the corners of her lips. Maybe this time she didn't need to be the fifth wheel. Nothing wrong with hanging out with Jaime as friends, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Vacation in Highgarden had been a treat to say the least. The six of them had bonded and for one, Brienne hadn't felt like the unwanted 5th wheel in the events. It felt natural to be seen together during their time in The Reach. What had surprised both Jaime and Brienne is that they continued to seek one another out, even after the holidays. In her dreams, she could almost picture the last night spent in The Reach. The six of them had opted to travel within the region, stopping at Oldtown where Citadel University - the oldest educational institution in Westeros stood. The trip had been interesting and never once did Brienne feel alone. A few times it was heavily implied by Loras and Sansa that Jaime might be harboring feelings for Brienne. 

It was one of her rare days off since the Vacation and Brienne did not feel like being locked in her apartment. Looking up things to, Brienne felt herself longing for Tarth and it's beautiful coastline. She could have flown in, but Non Revving [1] in and out of the island was always a pain in the ass. Granted it wasn't like trying to get into Dragonstone, that was the hardest of places to NonRev into. 

She could have ferried in, but after the incident in Shipwrecker Bay where her brother died on his way back from the mainland - no Tarth was found setting foot in those rickety fucking things.

'Buzz...buzz….'

Her phone vibrated and Brienne lost focus. She pulled the phone to catch the message from Jaime, calling her to the coffee place near her place. A smile danced on Brienne's lips. Her hands grabbing the first jacket off the newel post. Time to meet her not boyfriend for a not date, huh?

"Fuck, I could fall for him"

She just hoped that maybe he did feel the same. It wasn't like he was a superficial bastard, she'd noticed the few times they were discussing people and dating. Maybe she was deluding herself.

Brienne needed coffee to wake herself up.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Blue Juice - Air plane toilets don't use water! They use this awful concoction we call blue juice. You don't want to know what happens if we change it and the hose breaks.
> 
> Mandatories - When operations go to hell and you're stuck at work because they need your ass. See, my every day life in summer time.


End file.
